This protocol investigates the role of dopamine in suppression of TSH secretion during fasting. TSH levels will be measured in healthy subjects at baseline and during short-term caloric deprivation on two occasions; once while receiving saline, and once while receiving the dopamine blocker metoclopramide. Blockage of endogenous dopamine effects should restore fasting-induced TSH decrements.